Saving Anakin
by Alora21
Summary: Anakin stared death in the face and for the first time in his young life he was absolutely certain he was going to die.


AN: Just a short story of Obi-Wan saving Anakin to cure some writers block for a paper and because it always seems to be the other way around, which seems silly since Obi-Wan is the older more experienced Jedi, but what can you do. Anakin is young in this story.

Despite my efforts over the last few years of my life I still do not own anything

Enjoy : )

Saving Anakin

Anakin stared death in the face and for the first time in his young life he was absolutely certain he was going to die. Oh he had been pretty sure on numerous occasions that he was not going to make it out of the trouble that seemed to follow him where ever he went, but it had never been this certain, this absolute that he was going to die. The pack of animals that had cornered him advanced slowly, snapping there great jaws as they went. Protecting his already damaged leg as best he could Anakin reached around him for a weapon, his fingers grabbed the end of long thick branch that had fallen from one of the nearby trees. Brandishing it as if it was his lightsaber Anakin momentarily wondered where his had gotten off to, he had lost it sometime during his attempted escape from the beasts that now circled him and his fall down the hill side that came as a result of said escape attempt.

The creature's eyes and teeth gleamed yellow in the dark night the only visible signs of their very existence besides the terrifying growls that stilled the forest and filled the air. One darted forward and Anakin swung the branch as hard as he could at his limited target, feeling a solid thud as the branch connected with its target Anakin allowed himself a small serge of hope which was quickly diminished as the weight in his had considerably lessoned as the branch broke at the solid impact. So this is it Anakin thought to himself, slowly he closed his eyes breathing in what was to be his last somewhat painless breath.

A strange clam fell over him then, replacing his fear as acceptance washed over him. He was alone, had no weapon, nowhere to go, and could no longer stand because of his injured leg. He was truly out of options opening his eyes once again just in time to see one of the creatures lunge at him. Anakin braced himself for the pain but in never came. Air whistled over his head and savage whelp of pain came from one of the creatures. Opening his eyes Anakin let out a small noise of pure joy for there standing before him far from where he was supposed to be Obi-Wan stood the blue light form his lightsaber lighting up the darkened night and giving shape to the creature's strong lethal bodies. The creatures rushed again attempting to get past Obi-Wan's defensives. Obi-Wan's lightsaber became a blur of blue light as defended their position using the force at the same time to send some of the creatures crashing into the trees around them. Anakin was shocked, sure he had seen Obi-Wan training before but he had never actually seen him fight. The grace at which his movements flowed into one another seemed unearthly and the calm determination that filled his eyes unnerved and comforted Anakin at the same time.

Soon the creatures fled, their natural survival instincts kicking in. As the last creature diapered into the trees Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin his face calm but his eyes betrayed him, hints of panic still resided in there blue depths. Anakin was momentarily shocked at this Obi-Wan never showed emotion, not since the day his master had died, the sudden change caused Anakin's mind to begin to swirl his ideas about his master changing rapidly.

"Anakin are you all right?" Panic tinged his voice causing Anakin to look at him once again. Some time must have passed while he was lost in his thoughts for his master now kneeled beside him; his had tentatively resting on his shoulder.

"My leg" was all the Anakin managed to get out, the realization of his sudden safety draining him of his energy. Obi-Wan produced a small light and proceeded to examine his leg, looking up and studying his padawan's face taking note of his drooping eyelids Obi-Wan slid his arms beneath Anakin's back and legs and lifted him to his chest. Anakin made a small noise of protest partly out of pain and partly over being carried; Obi-Wan glanced down at his apprentice but simply began walking back towards their camp.

``Master`` Anakin`s hesitant voice came from Obi-Wan`s arms several minutes later

``Yes Anakin`` was Obi-Wans questioning reply.

``Thanks``

`` Just don`t wonder off next time`` was his only reply.


End file.
